Stories of The Day and Night
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: A series of poems about the characters from Vampire Knight.
1. Yuki, Lost but Found

**So this is one of my favourite fandoms and I really love the whole Yuki, Kaname and Zero love triangle and all. It is so sad that the end was so tragic... anyway here is a poem about Yuki. I plan to make this into a sort of series of poems if it goes well so fingers crossed. I don't own the characters. They belong to Matsuri Hino sensei!**

It all began that snowy day

Where nothing surfaced in my mind

A vampire tried to take my life

But a boy came and saved my soul.

Since that day I admired the boy

Kaname Kuran was his name

His ever kind smile and sweet nature

Something he didn't display for all to see.

Then the day came when Zero came along

A young thin boy covered with blood

For he had lost his family and brother

And he had been cursed with something he cannot utter.

We entered school, the three of us

Two in the Day Class and one in the Night Class

For the Night class had a secret no one could know

That they are vampires in heart and soul.

It was difficult to keep it all under control

The Night Class are so beautiful and curious you see

The girls and even guys would flock to their dorm

Every sunset until it became the norm.

As prefects we tried our best to keep things at bay

Fighting to protect the peace between them

Until the time came it could no longer be that way

We had to close it and bring it to an end.

When I discovered Zero's secret

I felt my heart crumble to a thousand pieces

For so many years he suffered on his own

Without a shoulder or friend to cry on.

Then another secret was revealed

Of the dark past of mine I couldn't remember

When I remembered I wanted to forget it all

For it seemed to be a bad joke and thought.

Kaname-senpai

Why have you done this for me?

I know that I am your sister and you love me

But wouldn't it be wrong for us to be together?

You may see us as monsters

But I see you as a kind person

Taking onto you the burden of our race

You tried to wipe out our Pureblood kin.

Don't go Kaname

I want to be with you more

I have something wonderful to tell you

Something you have always longed for.

When you sacrificed yourself to the furnace

Falling into slumber for a thousand years

I mourned that I would never be the same

With only the child I carry to bring me happiness.

Zero you are my best friend

But now it seems it is something more than that

I know you have loved me for a long time

But would you take a woman who is already another man's wife?

Come here Zero

Let us be lovers

We have all eternity together

Lets spend it wisely together.

No Zero please don't leave me

Not when this has finally come to pass

I know you want to protect our child

But I love you, please don't go.

Now with both men I love gone from my life

I can finally do what I must to set things right

Kaname, I offer up my life

To bring you to this world once more.

Hush please don't cry

For even though I may not be here anymore

My children are here to guide your way

Until the day comes for me to see you again.

 **All comments are highly appreciated!**


	2. Kaname, Lover

**I ship them so bad but I also ship Yuki and Zero so technically I support the whole love triangle scenario. I don't own the characters.**

Yuki

Forgive me for what I have to do

Leaving you alone in this cruel world

And having to return to our own of blood.

I miss you Yuki

I wish you can be by my side

Watching as you grew into a young woman

I yearned for the day to be yours.

Going to school didn't make it any easier

Watching as you hung around the humans

And the way Zero would look at you

Makes me want to shield you from his gaze.

I know he detests me

But I don't care about that

As long as I am with you

He can glare for all I care.

Having to lead the night class

All who were but our own kin

Being separated from you made my heart break

Longing for the day we can be together.

Then the day came when you finally broke

Your mind unable to withstand it all

I gave you a kiss and sank my fangs into you

Turning you in what you were before.

Oh how you felt against me

Your small body leaning into me

Now take my blood dear sister

Be the one you are meant to be.

I know this is a hell you hate

Forgive me but it had to be done

Knowing that you are my sister but you don't

Makes me want to surrender to the grave.

I have been around for a long time

Longing for someone to be by my side

When you came along I was so happy

To have someone who finally loved me.

I will protect you Yuki

No matter what the cost is

Even if I have to give up my own life

I would gladly do it for you.

Hush my sweet sister

I give you my blessing to do so

Be with Zero for the rest of your days

So you wouldn't be lonely when I'm gone.

Farewell Yuki

I must go now into the furnace

Unless the world is to tear apart

I must sacrifice my own life for you.

When I awoke I was in a new age

Where I couldn't remember anything of my past

But two children stood in front of me

One like me and the other all silver.

As they introduced themselves

I felt my heart ache

Of the loved one I had lost

And the one who gave herself for me.

Yuki please come back

I miss you and love you so

After so long I am alone once more

Don't do it, I can't take it anymore.


End file.
